One Touch,One Sight
by Red-Miko
Summary: Sequel to One Touch!About how ever thing happened after Yakedo was born.And what? Naraku's back!Dun Dun Dun!


Hey!!Red-Miko Here!!!

Everyone's gonna be able to read a sequel all thanks to Newyork423!!YAY!!!!!!!!!

I will make this chappie long as I can type,So be happy

Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:No...nah...nope still don't own Inuyasha or his compainons!!!

One Touch,Two Sights Chp.1"Happy Endings are not all happy

One average day,everyone was in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut celebrating Yakedo's 8th birthday.(do not expect me to make Inuyasha,and Kagome sound old.In this story they're young.Same for Sango,and Miroku)Everyone sat around a fire.It's night also.Yakedo loves his party at night.They are eating Kagome,and Sango's lovely cooked meal.Sango smiled at her best friends son"I hope you get what you want,Yakedo!"Yakedo smiled"Thank you Auntie Sango!"Kagome came from the next room with a gift.It was one small,and a medium sized boxes.Yakedo jumped in his seat.He tore the wrappings off the small box.Inside was a rosary just like Inuyasha.Except the beads were a jade color just like his eye's.And the fangs shined sliver like his hair.Kagome smiled"Kaede gave this to me to you before she went to the sickly."Yakedo put it on happily.He tore the med. box to find a made by hand carven toy robot painted fashionablely.Kagome smiled"Me,Sango,Miroku,Grandma,your father,Kaede,Grandpa Koyo,and Uncle Souta chipped in to make this toy.Yakedo was eager to go play with it out side in the calm cool night"Momma can I go play with it?"Kagome smiled"Don't go far.Ask your father also."Inuyasha ruslted his sons hair"Have fun"Yakedo hugged his father then left.Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha chipped in to clean up.Sango and Miroku finally got together when Yakedo turned 4 years old,and hope to have a child sometime around.Inuyasha hugged Kagome from behind as she washed dishes"I love you"Kagome turned around and smiled as alwas"I love you more"They began kissing.Til Sango,and Miroku called"Get a room!!"They broke apart and blushed.

With Yakedo

Yakedo played a a nearby lake.Makeing imataing noises like someone crashing into unidentified object.Yakedo loved his necklace.He wanted to be just like his father.But Kagome and Inuyasha agreed he'd wear a black kimono instead of red like Inuyasha.The wind began to blow a Decemcer/October wind.Yakedo shoot up sniffing then growling.His jade his filckering"Whose there!!"A chuckle came from no where.It sound like a women,and a man.Yakedo remebered what his father taught him"Alwas be on guard,never loss guard"

The woman came from behind the tree and her cold darkish brown eyes look so gray to him,but sad also"Why hello Yakedo" Yakedo got Kagome's mind and thoght"Something about this woman doesn't feel right.And I sense a man around here"The woman chuckled at his expression"Your father didn't tell me of his old love.My names Kikyo"And a man in a baboon suit came out"And I Naraku"Yakedo remebered his Mother tell him stories of they're long jorney of destroing Naraku.Naraku's deep voice came"You shall come with us!"Tenacles came flying at him.Yakedo dropped his toy and dodged.He cut the tencles yelling"Grim Reaper Soul Stealer!!!"Kikyo yelled"Stop fooling around Naraku and get the child!"Naraku smirked and a tenacle went threw Yakedo's back.Making a clean,deep gap in his chest.Yakedo blacked out.Kikyo grinned and hid his blood sent.They vanished with Yakedo.Living the toy robot unannouced.

Back at the Hut

Kagome yelled"INUYASHA!!" Inuyasha ran from the kicthen"WHAT?!"

Kagome shivered at a feeling"Yakedo's not home yet!"They heard yelling from the kicthen.They ran in to see Miroku holding his hand.(Oh Shippo's with Kaede,and Kilala's asleep)Sango gasped"N.N.Naraku's back!"

Kagome ran to her room and got the jewel and ker sacred jewel.When she came out.Sango in her suit with Kilala waiting out side.Inuyasha holding his sword madly,Miroku eagerly ready to finish this,and the stubborn miko Kagome ready as ever.Kagome and the rest walked outside.Sango asked"We better go check the river that Yakedo alwas goes too."

At The River Site

Kagome fell by the toy her eyes flinging of a lot emotion.Inuyasha looked at the blood eyes wide.Kagome lyes the toy down and stood up letting a tear fall.Inuyasha smugged his hand in Yakedo's blood and stood pointing to the distance and yelled"I vow to kill Naraku!!!!"

Kagome screamed pissed"No"Kagome said deadly with venom"No, **we** vow to murder Naraku.He destroyed enough lives.And mines is not next."Everyone was surprised.Sango smirked"The past begins.Get your butts in gear!"Kagome took one last look at Yakedo's toy and nodded to Inuyasha they began they're jorney.

Path Of No Return

They've been at it for a whole day.It's real late.Still night.Night lastes it's while in the Fedual Era.Miroku stated sarcasticly"Kagome you might as well as shatter the jewel once more.I have a feeling this is gonna be a hard battle."Kagome stuck her tongue at him"TeeHee Miroku.You don't think I hate this.Not my fault your Wind Tunnel is back."Sango yelled"Enough with your bickering.I suggest we rest."Inuyasha and Kagome yelled"No rest til we get some where!!"Sango rolled her eyes"I understand Yakedo was kidnapped.But don't you want to have some strength before daytime?"Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks and nodded.They found a place to rest.It was front of a little lake.A thick tree,and a few other's around.

Naraku's Castle

Yakedo woke up in a dark room.But he's half demon so he can see.He can in a empty room and heard two voices outside the door.He listened carefully trying to ignore the pain in his chest.He heard the woman speak"What now Naraku we've got his son?"Naraku smirked"Make it heard for them of cousre.Send Kohaku to them for attack.And send Kagura with him.Kikyo scoffed put did as told.With a suitable smirk growing on her face.Yakedo whimpered at the pain but didn't cry.He thought"I need to rest to make this wound heal faster.Yakedo lyed down and went to sleep thinking of his worried mother,and pissed father.That made him smile and go start to sleep.But he did not notice a little girl about 7 come in.She had shoulder length red hair,and sky blue eyes.She was crying and human.She didn't know anyone was in ther.She sat against the wall and cried.Yakedo sat up and asked"Whose there?!"The girl shoot up scaredly"Who are you another person kidnapped?"Yakedo walked to her.His jade eye shinig down at her"Who are you?Why are you here" The girl began crying"Lady Kikyo and Naraku killed my parent.I'm alone.And stuck here.I've been since yesturday.Wait are you a half demon?"Yakedo turned away gruffly"Yeah,why?"The girl smiled at his stubbornish"I'm Yoru,who are you?"Yakedo sat by her"Yakedo" Yoru asked curiously"How's you get here,and when?" Yakedo started"Naraku and Kikyo came to my river.I play's with this toy I got from my birthday.I guess they wanted something,or just needed me for some reason?"

Yoru rolled her eyes"Over obbssed with yourself?"Yakedo mummured"Wrech!"

Yoru snapped"Jerk"They turned away angerly.To only fall asleep.Side-by-Side

Next Early Morning

Kagome slept with Inuyasha,and Miroku with Sango.Inuyasha and Kagome were first up"GEt UP!!!"Miroku jupped up.Making Sango hit her head on the ground.She glared up at the shiny sky"Curse Naraku.Vermin."

Kagome suppressed a laugh"Come on San no time to loss."Sango grunted as she got on Kilala scaring everyone when she said"First I'll cut his lips off,no cut his head off,then curve the skin."Kagome gagged"Be my guest and touching his blood."They left to search once more to only run across Sesshomaru.Inuyasha groaned.Kagome hit his side"Hey there Sesshomaru,Rin,and Jaken.Kagome glared at the toad.Jaken piped"If it isn't Kagome,and her companions.Me Lord should we be on our way?"Sesshomaru spoke coldly"Silence Jaken"Jaken whispered scaredly"Yes Me Lord"Rin looked about 13 now"Why hello Lady Kagome,and rest"Everyone was shocked and asked at once"How ols are you Rin?!"

Rin smiled sweatly"13"Everyone fell over anime style,along with swrolly eyes.Kagome complimented"How you've grown!!"Rin bowed respectfully"Why Thank you Kagome!"

Sesshomaru asked"Where's your son?"Kagome looked away.Her body shken with rage,and fear.Inuyasha touch her shoulder.All her anger cooled off"Naraku got him"Rin looked scared"Me Lord Shall we assist them?"Sesshomaru looked into Rin's chocolate coded eyes"If it's already the half breed"Inuyasha grunted"Why You!,There's no way that I'm-

He was cut off by Kagome's scracthy,scarry,unuasl,unhumanly growl"I'm warning you Inuyasha you do not want to push my bottons right now!!!"

Inuyasha gulped"Uh su.sure Rin you can assi.assist us.

The dark cloud flew away and Kagome looked up and smiled"Great!Let's get moving!"Everyone heard a snore.They looked back to see two sleeping bodies on Kilala's back.Kilala sweat dropped.Kagome rolled her sleeves up.Inuyasha winced when he saw Kagome throb the two.Hearing deadly screams from them.Sango and Kagome looked into Kagome's eyes.Kagome simply said"Death do you part?"They were wide awake now.Jaken thought"Take note.Stay far away from the girl.She's changed."

They left.Sesshomaru smirking at the demanding women"Seeing your mate is very insistent.Little Brother"Inuyasha was about to give him a piece of his mind til.

Kagome spun around on her heel,and got straight into Sesshomaru's cold face.Trying to keep a strain face.Kagome hissed out"Sesshomaru,this is not the school girl you use to know.I've grown up.If you slow me down with your insults,or bail on me you are as good as died.Do you hear me?!!"Sesshomaru couldn't take it and stepped back fearly and nodded.Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing.They begun there way off.

Naraku's Castle

Yakedo woke up to the early morning.Yakedo loathed the moring.He comprehended that he felt very warm.He looked down to see a sleeping Yoru in his arms.Yakedo gasped and blushed.They had a blanket over them.Yakedo jumped up,waking Yoru.Yoru looked at him and asked"What happened is it morning already.Yakedo looked away refusing to let her see his blush"Y.Yeah.Um,'we'fell asleep.Yoru blushed madly"um,we better find away out of here"Yakedo nodded"Good idea"The two opened the door and peaked out.It was quiet.Yakedo walked out first,Yoru followed close behind.Yakedo asked quietly"Is there any way out?"Yoru nodded"Down here"She pointed to stairs that lead to darkness.Yakedo bent over"Get on my back"Yoru heatatied for a second but got on.Yakedo walked down into the darkness.Yoru whipered in his hear"Be carefull there are guards down here"Soon as she said that arrows were being shot at them.Yakedo dodged yelling"Thanks for the warning wreach!!"Yoru yelled back"Sorry!I forgot.I've been shot by a arrow before and don't want to again."Yakedo rolled his eyes,dodgeing everything he could,and ran for the exit.

Path of Darkness

Sesshomaru warned"Keep your ground.We're close to Naraku's Castle."

Kagome had a weird feeling"I've got a feeling that this is gonna be really hard.I mean really."Everyone nodded."Soon someone sped past them really fast.Kagome knew exactly who it was"K.Kouga?!"Kouga stopped in mid running.To turn around"Kagome?"Sango greeted"Where are you going?"Kouga sighed"Naraku kidnapped my cousin Yoru.He killed her parents.Ayame ran back to the hut to tell me like three or two days ago.Where's Yakedo?"Kagome twicthed.Everyone stepped away from Kagome.Sango answered"Naraku kidnapped him."Kouga snorted"Figures,Inuyasha can't keep up with his kid."Inuyasha yelled"Why you!!"Kagome now had a dark purple cloud over her"Kouga will you assist us?"Kouga snorted"For you and Yakedo yes.For Inuyasha no"Kagome looked up her eyes were glowing jade"What did you just say?" Kouga's eyes widened then gulped"I saied for you,Inuyasha,and Yakedo yes"Kagome looked away rubbing her eyes"um,okay.Guys go on ahead.I'll catch up in a sec."Everyone knew something was up with Kagome.Sango already knew"Come on know!"Inuyasha glared at Kagome's backside"What are you keeping a secret Kagome?!"Kagome yelled"I said leave!!!"Inuyasha turned around angerly and went.Sango got off Kilala and walked to Kagome"I.Is it happening?"Kagome began crying.Sango hugged her"It'll be okay"Kagome cried"Why me.My brother Souta doesn't have it.Or my mom.I had to inherate somthing from my father.If I don't find Yakedo soon.I'll go nuts."Sango gulped"K.Kagome take deep breaths.Yakedo's a big boy,and a half demon,with you and Inuyasha's skills.He'll survive.I still can't believe you got Midoriko's power.Kagome shhed her"Let's go.Thanks Sango.That made me feel so much better."They caught up with the group.Everyone except Sango kept they're distance from Kagome's craziness.Who ever looked at her wrong.Kagome would look to the dirt sadly,and Sango whould yell at them til Kagome squezzed her hand to calm down.Inuyasha was hurt Kagome kept something from him,and Kagome was not gonna tell no one,but for a good cause."Sango found out on her own when Yakedo turned 5 and Inuyasha dropped him from the tree by accident.Luckly he landed on his feet.Kagome got pissed and her eyes shined making Sango wonder.soon everyone got to the castle staring at it.Kagome squezzed Sango hand angerly.Sango winced"Kagome you're hurting me."Everyone looked at Kagome.Kagome pushed away from Sango and waled threw the barrier getting strange looks.Sango yeeled"KAGOME DON'T GO ALONE!"Sango follwed Kagome,as well as everyone else.Sesshomaru couldn't even figure it out,nor Miroku,or Kouga.Kagome looked at Sango and whispered"sorry"Sango hugged her and said"Don't be.it's not your fault"Kagome pushed away"It is my fault!"Jaken yelled"What are you!!?"

Kagome got tears in her eyes"Stay away from me.I can only warn you.I'm not demon,nor half demon.But only worse."Sesshomaru,and Miroku gasped.Because they figured it out.Sango yelled at them"Don't say it!!"Inuyasha yelled"What is going on!?"Miroku fell back on his bottom.Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and stepped back.Kouga soon gasped"No way!"Kagome fell on her knees crying"I'm no different stop torturing me!!"Sango yelled"Stop it!!"Kouga stepped back"She can't be Sango!! How?!"Inuyasha yelled"What tell me.You promise to never keep secrets!I love you Kagome!!"

Kagome cried out"I'm only trying to protect you!"Inuyasha walked to her.Sesshomaru yelled"Stay away Inuyasha!"Jaken yelled knowingly"She can't kill her mate use your brain!"Everyone was surprised at Jaken.Kagome yelled"Stay away Inuyasha!"He didn't listen and hugged her"What's the matter?"Kagome cried"I won't calm down til I see Yakedo,and you alive,together!I've inheriated my father's power.He did cheat on my omther with a woman name Midoriko.When he kissed me.I got his power from her.He planned this whole thing.I'm a friken Kikyo reborn.Wha.What Kikyo!She's still alive!She's helping Naraku.Which gives me every right to kill her.Then I can controll this if I kill her.Then I can have my soul back competely.Everyone nodded.They all went into the building to search for the enemy.

Cave underneath the Castle

Yakedo sniffed"I smell my family!Yoru hold on!"Yoru let tears fall"But you're hurt."Yakedo pulled the arrow out his arm yelping"I'll be fine,Hold on!!"She nodded.Yakedo jumped how to only spot a group of people.Yakedo landed right in front of Kagome.Kagome's eye's widened as she hugged Yakedo.Yoru got off his back.Kouga asked"Yoru?!"Yoru's eyes widened"Kouga!"Kouga ran to her side"You're coming with me,after battle."Yoru nodded.Kagome saw his wound and breathed deeply"Calm down Kagome,he's here."Inuyasha asked"Yakedo?"Yakedo ran to his father"Dad,Naraku's plotting something.Did Kagura,and Kohaku attack you?!"Sango asked"Kohaku's still alive?!!"Inuyasha shook his head"Naraku probably wanted to worry you to death.He'll pay."A voice came"Oh really!?"Inuyasha,and the rest got in attack mode.Naraku,and Kikyo showed up.Inuyasha's eyes softened.Kagome saw this and her heart ached as she had a phase replay in her mind:

Ilove you,Kagome not Kikyo.That was once love,but is know lost

Kagome dropped her arrow's as Midoriko took over Kagome's body.Kagome was crying.Yakedo yelled"MoM!!!"Rin grabbed Yakedo's arm"No,you must stay away."Kikyo's eyes widened.Naraku laughed.Kagome's eyes were glowing like the jewel.The jewel glowed also.Kagome smirked as she looked up.Sesshomaru yelled"Everyone get ready for a hellish battle!"Kagome laughed"Naraku long tome no see.Are you ready to get your butt wipped!I am the one who gave birth to Kagome.She never knew me.Because her father killed me.And told Lady Aki to treat her like a daughter.Naraku you will die for kidnapping my grandson,and giving birth to Kyo!!"Naraku smirked"How very waggish of you."Midoriko smiled"And Kikyo.I know you fear me.Why the long face.I am protecting Kagome inside the jewel she is sleeping.I'm took her back to when she turned six years old.I was training her here.At our river.She kept it a secret.Secret?She alwas kept one of her own.Though I never minded.So did I.I refuse to name her father Kyo.And Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was shocked.Midoriko's smile faded away"You've broken my daugher's heart.She's making the jewel go evil.But I'm keeping it under controll.Kagome saw your eyes soften when you saw Kikyo.You're Kyo threw my eyes.Doing nothing but make my heart warm for years then brake it once more,You leave at night to see the woman."Inuyasha yelled"I don't do that anymore!"Midorkio took the jewel out and yelled"Come out Kagome!"The jewel glowed.And desappeared as Kagome came out.But her eyes were closed.Midoriko smiled sadly at her daughter"Kagome is the jewel"Everyone gasped.Even Naraku.Midoriko hugged Kagome whispering"wake up"

Kagome opened her eyes.They glowed a pink color,as the jewel of four souls.Kagome asked tiredly"Mother why have you waken me from the river.I don't want to live any more.Yakedo let a tear fall"Mom!"Kagome groaned at her heart"Yakedo?"Midoriko whispered"You have to live."Tears fell from the jewel's in her eyes"But I cause to much pain!"Midoriko sepped away letting Kagome stand on her own.Kagome looked around.Kikyo yelled"You!You broke me and Inuyasha up.You killed many lives.You killed Sango's family,you killed me,You have one sight,and that is to hurt people.Kikyo had tears in her eyes.Sango looked away from Kagome madly.Kagome didn't shed a tear"Kikyo you state the obvivous.I will not shed a tear.It is not my fault you were weak and could not see threw Naraku's trick know was it?! Naraku took me and used me.I was trapped in the jewel waht was I to do!"Kikyo knew she was correct.As did Sango,as did Inuyasha.And the rest who was hurt by it.Kagome began glowing.Inuyasha yelled"What's happening Midoriko!?"Midoriko sat on the ground and closed her eyes"She's taking car of things.Just sit down and shut up!"Everyone sat down.Kagome lifted her arm.Kohaku was know in the air.Sango yelled"What are you doing!?"

Kagome smiled"This is Kohaku's remains.Naraku used it.Do you wish for him to rest in peace with your father.Or make him live?"Kagome heard Kohaku's thoughts crying out"I wnna be witj father"Sango let tears fall"Let him pass to the neitherworld."Kagome nodded and squezzed her fist.Kohuku's remains went into a bottle.Then floated to Sango.Sango whispered"thank you"Kagome nodded.(Kagome's in a black kimono like her mother.Except her mother's is gold)Kagome smiled at Naraku.Naraku tried to run away.Kagome squezzed her fist.He vanished to dust.Kagome tsked"See Kikyo.You are the one who brought him back.For what revenge.How naughty of you.Midoriko smiled at her daughters humor.Kagome smirked"Your turn"Kagome got Kikyo in ker grip"Inuyasha"Inuyasha stood.Kagome still kept her smirk"Speak what you have to before I despose of her."Inuyasha nodded"Kikyo why did you do this?"Kikyo smiled"I guess I'm too jealous,of your life.I died.Kagome still smirked"Do you.Inuyasha wish to go to hell with,Kikyo?"Inuyasha sorted things out in his head"But I rally don't love Kikyo.I really love Kagome"Inuyasha spoke"Kikyo,I can't"Kikyo sighed of relieaf"Thank for saying that,I have gotten over you.In Kagome's hands I feel full of life."Kagome smirked"Kikyo you have tto go know,say your goodbyes"Kikyo nodded"Fare well Inuyasha.And Kagome thank you.I shall rest in peace know"Kagome nodded smiling.She squeezed her fist.Kikyo vanidhed,her remains into a bottle.Kagome gave it to her mother.Midoriko still had her eyes closed.Kagome tied her hair into a low pony tail.Inuyasha asked"What know?"Kagome turned toward them"Sango come hold my hand.Sango intrusted her brothers remains to Miroku,she held Kagome's hand.Sango spoke"K.Kagome your hands her so cold."Kagome smiled"Close your eyes and rest"Sango closed her eyes to only fall in Kagome's arms.Miroku gasped.Kagome smirked"Do not worry.She will love what she is seeing.

Sango's Dream of Reality

Sango opened her eyes to see her whole family smiling at her.Sango ran to them.she hugged her father.He chuckled"This is our last meeting before we go to the neitherworld."Sango hugged Kohaku and all the others that died because of Naraku.Kohaku smiled"Did Kagome tell you yet?"Sango ached a eyebrow"Tell me what?"Kohaku shook his head"I she didn't tell you then it's a secret.Sango we all love you.Tell Kilala we said goddbye"Sango nodded as they disappeared.Sango closed her eyes wishing to awake.

Back again

Kagome felt Sango wake up.Sango asked"What secret was Kohaku speaking of?"Kagome smiled"Everyone will be reincartnated.Everyone who died will be reincartnated.Not Naraku.But Omnigomo,as well as Kikyo.She will live peacefully with Omnigomo.Mother is there anything else I need to take care of?"Midoriko opened her eyes"I'm here to stay"Kagome smirked.A rosary formed around Kagome's neck,with the jewel as a charm.Kagome looked confused.Midoriko explained"You are the jewel.But you can not take it off.Only I can."Kagome shurgged"I have one last last thing to do"Yoru do you wish for your parents to come back?"Yoru nodded"Yes,Lady Kagome"Kagome closed her eyes and when to opened them.There stood two people.Yoru ran to them crying.The mother had purple eyes,and red hair,the father had raven heis,and blue eyes.They both had wolf clothing on like Kouga.Yoru looked at Kagome"Thank you,Lady Kagome"Kagome smiled.Yakedo asked"Mom is everything back to normal?"Kagome smiled"Yep,we can all go home.It is almost nightfall." Kouga left with Yoru and her parents.Yoru promised to vist Yakedo,Sesshomaru,Rin and Jaken left also,and the gang went to Kaede's hut.

Kaede's Hut

11 year old Shippo cried"You mean I missed the whole thing!?"Yakedo laughed"Yep"Shippo sat in a corner pouting.Kagome sighed.Inuyasha hasn't talked to anyone all day.Yakedo asked"Momma may I go get my toy?"Kagome smiled"Shippo has to go with you"The two boys left.Inuyasha spent the night in the Sacred Tree.Kagome walked to it"Are you gonna be mad at me forever?"Inuyasha snorted.Kagome sighed"Stop being inmature Inuyasha!"Inuyasha yelled"You're the one being Inmature,wreach!!"Kagome yelled"Sit!!"Inuyasha fell off the tree to met dirt"Why you!!" Kagome yelled"I only did this to protect you and our family!I know I broke our promise Inuyasha.And it really hurt to.But it was the only way!!"Inuyasha yelled"Protecting everyone is my job!!"Kagome sat by him"You just don't understand anything.Like you told me when we met.Humans weren't meant to understand.Well I'm not homan,half demon,or demon.So get over it!Know I can say it to you.You don't understand period.Cause you are not what I am!So back down!"Kagome stood up and walked off.Only to have someone jump in front of her"I do not understand your pain."Kagome spoke hurtly"I saw how you looked at Kikyo,and do you see me holding a grudge!? I love you!And nothing can change that!Even if you don't love me back!"Inuyasha was shocked"Kagome I love you too.If you leave apart of me leaves also.If upsets me to let you know somthing you don't.We are one.No matter what we are."Kagome smashed her lips on Inuyasha.Taking him by surprise.The kiss deepened til a group of people said together"GET A ROOM"They broke apart blushing madly.They looked to see everyone in Kaede's Hut laughing at them.Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other then ran inside to enjoy life.One Touch,One Sight is what ran threw everyone's head at the same time.

The End

How was it?Cool?Tight?Confusing a little?Tell me!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
